Always There
by Mirai No Jennyfur
Summary: Fushigi Yuugi/Sailor Moon Crossover - When Usagi gets food-poisoning,somehow she suddenly gets thrown into Hong-Nan! The scouts soon follow,getting along even better than fine with the Celestial warriors. But the question is,do the scouts want to go back?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, only Naoko Takeuchi and Yu Watase do. Everything else is from my lil' poor head. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Hi again! Didja read my CC fic? It was ok. I just had another idea pop into my head! x_x' Am I gonna finish it? I dunno, only YOU can decide that! (And me.) Well R&R and ENJOY!  
  
  
  
Always There  
  
1 Prologue  
  
"Owch. I think that fresh oyster sandwich went down the wrong way." Usagi's head fell against the table.  
  
"I told ya you shouldn't have eaten that much!" Minako teased.  
  
"Just 'cuz I said I'd treat everyone to dinner didn't mean you had to eat the whole restaurant out!" Rei sighed exasperatedly. The night before, Rei had taken part in a musical talents competition held for the students attending her school. Coming in first place, and overly happy, she decided to treat everyone to dinner. When she got there, she suddenly remembered how much Usagi could eat, and wasn't too pleased about it.  
  
"Oh." Usagi rolled off the chair and fell onto the ground.  
  
"*sweatdrop* I guess today's cramming session is going to have to take a rain check." Ami walked over and tried to pull Usagi up, but the sick girl was still lying on the floor, moaning in pain.  
  
"My stomach." Usagi whined. Rei rolled her eyes.  
  
"Makato, you get one arm and I'll get the other. We'll bring her to my room."  
  
"Right!" Makato and Rei each took a side, and dragged Usagi to Rei's room in the temple. Minako, on the way the room, wetted a warm cloth, and set it atop Usagi's forehead when Usagi lay on the bed.  
  
"Stupid meat-ball head," Rei said with a faint smile, "Always getting yourself sick."  
  
"Nighty night Rei." And Usagi drifted off to sleep.  
  
---  
  
"Is she alive?"  
  
"It looks like it. No da."  
  
"Is she a Seiryu?"  
  
"Hell if I know!"  
  
"If she is, I say we all beat 'er up 'fore she gets the chance t'do it t'us!"  
  
Usagi awoke to find a strange, auburn-haired girl in a brown school uniform hovering over her face. She looked around, she seemed to be in a room similar to Rei's, yet not Rei's at all.  
  
"Ask her something."  
  
"Uhm. Uhm. Are you alive?" Usagi stared at the stranger.  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Yer 'n our territory! That's where yer are!"  
  
"Shut UP Tasuki!" A 'woman' smacked Tasuki up the head, leaving Usagi extremely confused. The girl in the school uniform grew a sweatdrop.  
  
"Don't mind those two. They're just kinda wacko in the head, if you know what I mean." She grinned. Usagi grinned back.  
  
"Wacko? I'll show yer who's wa-" A tall man yanked Tasuki back by the shirt.  
  
"Just drop it. Let her talk to girl. You're going to scare her!" Tasuki shrugged.  
  
"Does it look like I care? I'm not this girl's momma!" Usagi blinked.  
  
"C-Could you tell me where I am? And who you are?" She managed a friendly smile.  
  
"Course!" The girl stuck a hand out for a shake.  
  
"I'm Miaka, and you're in Hong-Nan."  
  
--- 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, only Naoko Takeuchi and Yu Watase do. Everything else is from my lil' poor head. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Hi!!! I updated! Yeah! GOOO ME! -.- I didn't expect to update this quick, but ya know, a writer never stops! R&R fer me 'kay? ((I finally realized why it's so easy fer me to what Tasuki says - It's 'cuz sumtimes I actually TALK like 'em! x_x))  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"Usagi?" Rei walked back to her room. The rest of the senshi had left, agreeing for Usagi to stay at Rei's house and also agreeing to meet there again the day after. Rei had microwaved some sandwiches for her, knowing that her cooking was not as good as Makato's, but good enough. She slid the door open to find Usagi snuggled up, hugging the blanket, with her eyes closed. Rei tiptoed into the room and set the plate of sandwiches down on the table beside Usagi. She did not notice a dark shadow growing behind Usagi .. Rei quickly left and walked to the family shrine, hoping for a little guidance from the fire.  
  
She walked up to the fireplace, making sure the fire was still burning. And it was. It was late, the moon shining high up in the sky. Rei sat down in front of the fire, closed her eyes, and prayed. I wish the best for Usagi, Rei prayed. The best.  
  
The flames started cackling, and all of a sudden, a flash of red sprang into her mind. She heard screams, terrible screams. Then they stopped, and a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.  
  
She opened her eyes. The hand was gone.  
  
---  
  
"It's a fine morning, no da." ChiChiri waved to Usagi as he passed by her room, who was currently residing in the guestroom of the extravagant capital.  
  
"Time for breakfast!" Miaka yelled. Usagi's ears perked up.  
  
"Breakfast!?! Where? I'm so hungry!" Usagi's stomach rumbled loudly. She jumped out of bed and poked her head out the window, and walked where everyone else seemed to be going. She finally succeeded when she found everyone seated in a room, and there was an extra chair. Usagi plopped down on the chair.  
  
"Boy, am I hungry!" She picked up the chopsticks and ate almost everything in sight. No one was eating as fast as Usagi was, except Miaka. Nuriko sighed.  
  
"Another Miaka." When it came down to the last dumpling, and both Miaka and Usagi had their chopsticks on it.  
  
"It's MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Everyone watched with a sweatdrop.  
  
"We're never gonna git any peace in this place! Why, we've just received 'nother hog!" Miaka and Usagi looked up from their argument to yell at Tasuki, both at the same time.  
  
"I'M NOT A HOG!" The whole table started cracking up, including Tasuki. Miaka and Usagi on the other hand, were still determined to best the other and get the dumpling.  
  
"Paper, scissors, rock?" Miaka suggested.  
  
"Fine!" They started at the same time.  
  
"Paper, scissors, ROCK!" They both ended up with scissors.  
  
"One more time!" Miaka said.  
  
"Paper, scissors, ROCK!" Again they got the same, this time rock.  
  
"Paper, scissors, ROCK!" Same thing.  
  
"Paper, scissors, ROCK!!" They both ended up with paper.  
  
"Paper, scissors-"  
  
"Would ya'll two jist hurry it up already?!?"  
  
"-ROCK!!!" Miaka ended up with paper, Usagi with scissors.  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Awww! That's not fair! Re-match!" Usagi laughed gleefully.  
  
"It's mine!" She lifted the end of the chopsticks towards her mouth, when she realized there wasn't anything on the end.  
  
"Hey, where'd it go?" She lifted up all the plates, and looked under Miaka's shoe.  
  
"Little dumpling, little dumpling." She crawled around on the floor when she bumped into a cat, who had in its mouth the dumpling that was rightfully hers. She immediately tackled the cat.  
  
"Why you lil'-I'll teach you to steal MY food!" ChiChiri yanked the cat from Usagi's clutches.  
  
"It's Mitsukake's cat, no da." He handed the cat to Mitsukake.  
  
"I'm sorry," He said apologetically to Usagi.  
  
"It's alright. As long as I can have your dumpling!" Before he could answer, Usagi snatched the dumpling from Mitsukake's plate and it went right into her mouth.  
  
"Yum, yum. I'm full!" Usagi said with a pleasant voice.  
  
"I get dibs on last dumpling next time!" Miaka yelled.  
  
"No wait, I get dibs on ALL the dumplings next time!" Miaka smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Hey wait!" Usagi protested.  
  
"What? I'm a priestess! I can have the dumplings if I wanna!"  
  
The rest of the warriors grew a sweatdrop, and gradually left, one by one, leaving Tamahome the last to leave. He smiled and waved.  
  
"I'll see you two later. Bye." He walked out of the room.  
  
"Bye!" The two girls replied at the same time.  
  
"He's mine too by the way!" Miaka glared.  
  
"He reminds me of Mamo-Chan." Usagi sighed. Then her eyes went wide.  
  
"Mamo-Chan! The others! How did I get here? I don't remember this being in Japan!"  
  
"Japan?" Miaka asked with a confused look.  
  
"Yeah, Japan!" Miaka blinked.  
  
"Didja happen to get here by a book?"  
  
"Well. Last thing I remember was I was lying on the floor because of that oyster stuff I ate yesterday!"  
  
"*sweatdrop* Oyster.. Thing?"  
  
"Yeah! Oyster! It was like, raw, and rolled up in this soft stuff.."  
  
"Ok ok, enough about the food! You're gonna make me hungry again!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Is that all you remember though?" Usagi nodded.  
  
"That's it."  
  
"That's weird.. I only though you could get her through 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' I never thought there was another way.."  
  
"So this isn't Japan?"  
  
"This isn't even in the same WORLD as Japan!"  
  
"Yikes!" Usagi squeaked.  
  
"How do we get you back home? I wonder if you can go the way you went.."  
  
"I REFUSE TO EAT OYSTER! That is the ONE thing I won't eat! I'd rather it pig intestines!" Miaka tried to think up a plan.  
  
"Well, let me talk to Hotohori, and you can go back to the room, or look around. And if anyone's being an idiot, feel free to smack them!" Usagi grinned.  
  
"I will!" And she walked out of the room, leaving Miaka deep in her thoughts.  
  
---  
  
Rei was got up and walked away from the fire, confused at the last vision. Who's hand was it that was placed on her shoulder? She wondered as she walked back to her room. Usagi hadn't changed positions.  
  
Stupid meatball-head, still asleep, Rei thought to herself. She sat down beside Usagi, and held her hand in hers. She laid her head again her bed, and slowly let the night take her away from the real world.  
  
---  
  
Tasuki was leaning over a bridge, staring at his reflection in the water. He opened his mouth, running his finger over his fangs.  
  
"Feh, that girl needs to git control o' herself." He held his head in his hands, still looking into the water.  
  
"It'd have been better if she was a Seiryu warrior! Things're gittin' awful dull around here-" His statement was cut short as he though he saw a body floating in the water.  
  
"Is that a body?" He leaned further over the bridge.  
  
"Nah, couldn't be. No one would be under the water now. Plus, I woulda heard 'em if they decided to take a swim!" Regardless of what he said, he leaned over even more to get a better look. It seemed to be getting closer, floating higher towards the surface of the water.  
  
"Mebbe if I was just a bit closer.." He leaned over as far as he could push himself, which was a mistake. He fell headfirst into the water.  
  
"Gah!" He screamed right before he fell. When he completely fell in, he opened his eyes. The body was real. In fact, it was a girl. A girl who seemed to be dead! He quickly swam over to the body and grabbed her by the waist, and swam up to the surface. He gasped for air, and jumped out of the water, the girl in his hands. He set her down on the ground, and took her pulse.  
  
It's faint, he thought to himself. But it's still there. Wondering what to do, he looked at the girl. Her long black hair encircled her, her skin was just lightly tanned. She looked so delicate, so innocent. She was beautiful. He took her pulse again. It grew weaker.  
  
Finally understanding what to do, not to happy at the outcome of his knowledge, he opened her mouth, put his lips over hers (blushing as he did so) and breathed life into her. After every five seconds or so, he would stop and push the area right under bust and above her stomach. He did this several times, with no success.  
  
When he had almost given up, the girl coughed up water as he pushed her abdomen, but she was still out. He again put his lips onto hers, and again breathed into her mouth. She awoke. She was alive.  
  
Alive and confused.  
  
Alive and angry.  
  
She slapped him across the face. Jumped up from where she was positioned, reached into her pocket and took out a wand, then yelled, "Mars Crystal - Make up!" As she transformed, poor Tasuki stared at her, completely baffled.  
  
"In the name of Mars, I shall punish you!" Tasuki blinked.  
  
"What? What the HELL are you talkin' about? I jist saved yer life! And what do I git? I GIT SLAPPED!"  
  
"Y-you what?" For the first time, the raven-haired girl realized she had been wet, and looked to her side. There was a stream beside her.  
  
"How did I get here?"  
  
"Beats me. I jist saw ya under the water, and rescued ya!" She de- transformed.  
  
"I'm so sor- Wait! If you saved my life, then why were you kissing me! Kissing isn't apart of saving lives!"  
  
"If yer l-"  
  
"Stop trying to yourself cover up! I hate men like you! Always trying to take advantage of a pretty young girl like me!" She crossed her arms and walked away in the direction of the woods.  
  
"Pretty!" Tasuki yelled angrily.  
  
"You'd hardly count as pretty!" She ignored him and kept on walking.  
  
"Women, feh! Who needs them, they jist keep appearin' outta nowhere and ex- " She stopped in her tracks and turned her body half around.  
  
"Out of nowhere? What do you mean?"  
  
"Whaddya think I mean? Some blonde appeared yesterday! You women just keep poppin' up!"  
  
"Blonde.?" The girl walked back.  
  
"Yeah blonde!"  
  
"What was her name?" Tasuki started thinking as the girl stared at him in anticipation.  
  
"Usi-,no wasn't Usi, I think it was.. Well, no that's wrong.. It was Usa- Usa-Usagi! That's it! Usagi!" Her face lit up.  
  
"Could you take me to her?"  
  
"Not with that attitude."  
  
"Please?" She a puppy dog face with her eyes, her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I REALLY need to talk to her." Tasuki sighed and gave in.  
  
"Alright, alright.. Just don't slap me again okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Tasuki stood himself up and was about to leave when he caught the girl staring at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Tasuki. What's yers?"  
  
"I'm Rei. Hino, Rei." 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, only Naoko Takeuchi and Yu Watase do. Everything else is from my lil' poor head. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Hewo, ok this fic sucks, so thanks fer readin' it! I'ma trying to write the fic and sneak in Japanese words (to please ppl!) but I'm NOT Japanese and know about THIS much - [ ] -VERY LITTLE! So I won't be focusing on using a lot. Just ta let ya knows! I'm not sure if Hope's name is right.. So fergive me! *bows head* And sometimes I'll refer to Nuriko as 'she' AND 'he.' Sowwie, but I can't help it! Plus, I fink Nuriko- chan would wike being she! And sowwie for no updates.. Busyness! AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!  
  
  
  
P.S. Hong-Nan, Konan, WHATEVER! -.-()  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Ami, Matako, Minako, and Mamoru walked to the Cherry Hill Temple Shrine. Mamoru had heard of Usagi getting sick, so he decided to buy some roses and some candy for the odango-headed girl. The rest of the girls had all pitched in and bought Serena a large stuffed animal, imported all the way from the United States! 'Beanie babies' they were called. ((^.^)) They had bought "Hope," a cute pink bunny that had her hands as if she were praying. Makoto had also brought along some of her homemade chicken noodle soup she had poured in a thermos to keep nice and warm. Mamoru walked up the temple steps and knocked on the door. Grandfather opened it, chuckling at the bundle in Mamoru's arm.  
  
"Are those for my granddaughter?" He joked and laughed. Mamoru smiled.  
  
"They're for Usagi-chan!" Minako remarked.  
  
"Well come in, come in, you can join the other four."  
  
"Four?" They blinked.  
  
"Yes. I think, what were their names? Michiru, Hotaru-"  
  
"-Setsuna and Haruka?" Ami added.  
  
"Yes! That's them!" Makato looked at the others.  
  
"I never told them."  
  
"Not me."  
  
"I didn't say anything." They turned to Mamoru.  
  
"*sweatdrop* Don't look at me!"  
  
"Well, we'll just go in and talk." Ami had a bad feeling about the whole thing. Was there a dark force surrounding Usagi? Was it so strong that it attracted the outer senshi (soldiers, in this case, scouts) to react so soon?  
  
Grandfather left them into Rei's room, and as he said, there were the four. Michiru was looking over Usagi - still unconscious - and Rei who seemed asleep. Haruka was examining the spilt soup beside the bed. Hotaru stood off to the side, holding Setsuna's hand. Setsuna had her eyes closed, as if looking for something that was hidden past sight. Haruka turned and stood up.  
  
"It's perfectly normal," She said to Michiru, "Nothing weird about the soup."  
  
"I can't feel their pulse!" The inner senshi and Mamoru ran over.  
  
"What!?" Mamoru threw the flowers to the side and kneeled beside Usagi. His princess. She still wasn't awake, and he took her pulse, just as Michiru did. Nothing. Not even the faintest heartbeat.  
  
"It can't be.." Mamoru did the same to Rei's wrist. There was no heartbeat. Everyone stood in a wave of silence. Especially the inner senshi. They could not find anything to say. Setsuna suddenly spoke.  
  
"They're not dead." Haruka and Michiru turned towards her.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" The eyes of guardian of Neptune began to fill with worry.  
  
"I would know if they died. We would all know. I can still feel their life force.. It's just, far away.." Hotaru pulled at Setsuna's sleeve.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, they're closer than you think." The others turned towards her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Minako blinked, "Course they're here! They're right in front of us!" Hotaru shook her head.  
  
"Their bodies are here. Their souls aren't. Their souls are close by, but just.." Hotaru tried to think of the word. "They're just in.. In.. Another dimension! Yeah! Another dimension!" The other scouts blinked.  
  
"Another dimension?" Makoto set the thermos down and took out a handkerchief and went to Haruka's side, helping her clean up the soup. Haruka looked up.  
  
"This doesn't make sense. How could they have gotten sent to another dimension without us knowing?"  
  
"Perhaps.." Everyone turned to Ami, who was busily typing away on her laptop.  
  
"Perhaps we do know where they are after all."  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Miaka walked down the hall to Hotohori's room. Alone. She looked out a window as she saw Usagi ogling at a duck that had landed in front of her face. Nuriko grinned evilly and pushed Usagi heedlessly, crashing into the duck.  
  
"Oops!" Nuriko giggled as she skipped away.  
  
"QUUUUUACK!" The duck struggled to get free.  
  
"Mmph!!!!" Usagi pushed herself off.  
  
Miaka smiled and giggled as she walked on When she came to Hotohori's room, she breathed before she stepped in, sucking in the air, trying to think up what she was going to say. She lightly pushed the door open further then it was before. The emperor turned his head.  
  
"Hello Miaka." He smiled warmly. Miaka beamed.  
  
"Hi Hotohori." She walked forward.  
  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me?" Miaka nodded her head, looking at the ground.  
  
"The n-"  
  
"Usagi is from your world.. We can all tell by the way she dresses, and acts." Hotohori laughed. The, there was an awkward silence. The happiness on Hotohori's face suddenly ceased and turned serious.  
  
"Although she is a bright, sweet girl, I advise that you do not get too close to her." Hotohori warned. Miaka blinked.  
  
"Why.. Why do you say that?"  
  
"You yourself know what usually happens when a girl comes to this world from another.." His voice trailed off. Miaka thought silently.  
  
Me. Yui. We both became priestesses. We both became enemies. That.. Couldn't be the same for Usagi.. Could it? Miaka looked up.  
  
"Thanks for your advice Hotohori, but I really don't think we need to worry. Usagi's so nice! She couldn't ever possibly become another priestess against us! Well, I'm going to go now. Nuriko and Usagi are at each other's throats so I'm going to go check on them. Bye!" And Miaka ran out the door. Hotohori smiled softly.  
  
"Miaka.. You're so kind and good-hearted.. Always seeing the best in everyone, never seeing the bad.." Then he looked down. "That's what I love about you.."  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Come ON! What's taking so long?"  
  
"Cripes, whaddya mean what's takin' so long? It's only been 15 friggin' minutes! LOOK! It's rite there in front of yer face!" Tasuki pointed to the palace. Rei ran forward, sticking her face in the door.  
  
"USAGI!!?!?"  
  
"*sweatdrop* I think she might be in the garden."  
  
"Well then LEAD THE WAY!" Rei yanked Tasuki by the arm and stomped around the palace.  
  
"Where is she?! Stupid meat-ball head.." All of a sudden, they heard a trail of nervous laughter and the sound of crying nearby.  
  
"I- *sob* am- *sob* really- *sob* HUNGRRRRY!!!"  
  
"But we just had breakfast, no da."  
  
"SO!?"  
  
"Erm.. Ehehe.. I gotta go, no da. I've gotta go.. And.. Read! No da." And ChiChiri ran off as fast as he could, to get away from the blond, clumsy, odango- headed girl.  
  
"USAGI!" Rei ran forward, still holding onto Tasuki.  
  
That was a mistake.  
  
Just as Rei ran forward, Tasuki, who had been standing very still, fell forward, bashing headfirst into a large, thick, red pillar. Rei quickly turned around, and ran to his side.  
  
"Tasuki? Oh I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Hiya mommy.. Did I git the chickens out?" And he fell unconscious.  
  
"Oh man.. Is he ok?" Rei examined the growing red bump on Tasuki's forehead. Usagi smiled.  
  
"He's fine! Oh REI!" She ran forth and hugged her.  
  
"It's been DAYS since I've seen you!" Rei blinked.  
  
"Days? It's only been like, less than an hour." Usagi blinked.  
  
"No! It's been DAYS!"  
  
"An Hour."  
  
"Days."  
  
"Hour."  
  
"Days."  
  
"Hour."  
  
"Hour."  
  
"Days- DARN IT!" Usagi laughed as Rei smacked Usagi across the back of her head, fuming.  
  
"Owch.. Rei that hurt!"  
  
"Usagi, where ARE we?" Rei finally had time to look at her surroundings, without any particular worry. The place reminded her vaguely of an old Chinese story she had read a long time ago when she was a child. It reminded her, of well, Ancient China. But that was impossible..  
  
"We're in Hong-Nan! Miaka told me so!"  
  
"Miaka?"  
  
"That's me!" The lively, auburn haired girl ran down the steps of the palace.  
  
"I'm Miaka!" She stuck a hand out towards Rei. Rei arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Have we met somewhere before? You look so familiar!" Miaka blinked.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'm Rei Hino." Miaka jumped up.  
  
"I know you! You're the priestess at the Cherry Hill Temple!!! I bought charms from you once, remember? And I made a wish at that tree!" Rei smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah.. You were the same girl that made the wish that you could have all the food in the world-no wait, universe! Yeah! Then I told you that you weren't supposed to say your wish aloud, and you got all mad?" Miaka giggled.  
  
"Yep! I never though I'd see you here!"  
  
"I have to say the same. Hey could ya tell me, where exactly is.. Hong- Nan?"  
  
"*sweatdrop* Erm.. In China."  
  
"China?!? LESS THAN AN HOUR AGO I WAS IN MY OWN ROOM IN JAPAN!!!!"  
  
"It's been days."  
  
"Shut UP!"  
  
"*sweatdrop* Time passes by different.. Here goes a couple of days maybe, while back in Japan it's only less than an hour." Rei blinked.  
  
"That's not possible! China can't be THAT different! The only way something like that could happen was if we were in a total other world!" Miaka grinned nervously.  
  
"Well, to tell ya the truth.. You are."  
  
"I'M WHAT?!?"  
  
  
  
--- 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, only Naoko Takeuchi and Yu Watase do. Everything else is from my lil' poor head. Please don't sue me.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: MWAHAH! *sticks two fingers in the air in the shape of a V* I GOT IT! *bows head* Thanks fer reminding me Tasuki can't swim. (I gotz a short term memory.. . I even saw that episode! -.-') But anyways, I MADE IT WORK TO MY ABILITY! *grins happily* I GOT A PLOT! It's not a GREAT plot, but at least I HAVE ONE! I hafta work on it, but that's alright! That's ok! I'm gonna finish this fic sumday!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"There must be someone behind all of this!" Haruka exclaimed angrily. Mamoru stood off to the side, thinking quietly.  
  
"People don't just faint and lose their souls!" Michiru stepped forward.  
  
"I completely agree with her. Although I'm not quite sure who on Earth would want us to be sent to another world." Ami looked up.  
  
"Maybe they're not from Earth." Setsuna turned to Ami.  
  
"It could be someone from another planet. Or another solar system perhaps. Anything's possible." Makato put her hand on her hand, thinking about the whole situation.  
  
"We're missing something here.. Some clue." Makato stepped back towards Rei and Usagi, falling back on the bowl of spilt soup.  
  
"Watch out!" Mamoru jumped forward.  
  
"AH!" A swirl of red smoke enveloped her, and that's the last thing Makato saw.  
  
In her own world.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"So you're telling me that we got sucked into some other world that YOU got sucked into by a book and now you're some priestess of Sukaku?" Rei blinked.  
  
"Suzaku." Miaka nodded.  
  
"And you're supposed to summon Suzaku with Seven Celestial Warriors and wish for happiness and safety for yourself and the kingdom."  
  
"Yep."  
  
"So who's around to protect you? The whole thing sounds like there's probably a bunch of bad guys after you since this Suzaku person sounds real powerful." All of a sudden, Tasuki stomped into Miaka's room, where they were currently at, bandaged and with an enormous bump on his forehead looking entirely pissed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOIN' ON HERE?!?" Tasuki fell down on the ground and crawled over to Rei. (And went Chibi!) He rubbed his head and waved his arms and legs frantically.  
  
"CRIPES! WHY DIDJA GO AND YANK ME INTO A FRIGGIN' PILLAR? THAT HURT!" Tasuki whined. Rei smacked Tasuki on the back of the head.  
  
"We were just talking about something important you idiot." Usagi giggled.  
  
"I'm no idiot!" Tasuki plopped down on his butt, pouted, and listened. Miaka sighed.  
  
"*sweatdrop* What were we talkin' bout again?" Miaka's stomach rumbled.  
  
"Eheh.. Sorry.. The more hungry I get the more memory I lose.." Tasuki scoffed.  
  
"Whaddya talkin' about? Yer always hungry!" Miaka smacked Tasuki from behind with a big pan.  
  
"NOT ALWAYS!" Rei watched with a big sweatdrop.  
  
"Poor guy," Usagi laughed.  
  
"Although, well.. Now that you mention it, I'm hungry too!" Everyone fell over.  
  
"Miaka and you are like twins!" Rei remarked.  
  
"Dinner time!" Everyone turned to see Chiriko standing at the door, smiling. Rei grinned, walked over, and bent down to his size.  
  
"What's your name cutie?" Chiriko blushed.  
  
"Chiriko." Rei stuck a hand out.  
  
"Well nice to meet ya Chiriko, I'm Rei!" Usagi ran and jumped onto Rei, poking her head over Rei's shoulder.  
  
"LEAD US TO THE DINING TABLE!" Rei fell flat on her face and pushed herself. Chiriko grew a sweatdrop.  
  
"Ok.. This way."  
  
"ONWARD HO!" Miaka screamed.  
  
"I'M HUNGRY!" All of a sudden, Miaka jumped on to Usagi's back, who had just again jumped onto poor Rei who fell down all over again. Tasuki shook his head.  
  
"Idiots." And he followed the bumbling group on the way to dinner.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"So Red, you say you saved this girl here from drowning?" Nuriko said amazed as they sat down.  
  
"Yeah, so, what's the big deal? Didn't think I could do it huh?" Tasuki kicked back in his chair, laying his feet on the table. Tamahome turned towards Tasuki.  
  
"I thought you couldn't swim."  
  
"I can't." Everyone blinked.  
  
"So how did you manage to save someone from drowning?" Tasuki's eyes bugged out.  
  
"CRIPES! I never thought of that!" Nuriko blinked.  
  
"But then how DID you save this girl?"  
  
"I don't know!" Rei turned towards Tasuki.  
  
"Was the water deep?"  
  
"Pretty deep- GAH!" Tasuki yelled as Usagi elbowed him in the face trying to get a meat ball.  
  
"Well then I don't see how ya could've done it. No- DA!" ChiChiri fell off his chair as Miaka jumped over him to get the last piece of squid sushi. Hotohori laughed. Chiriko tapped Rei on the shoulder.  
  
"Uhm.. Excuse me.. Rei?" Rei faced Chiriko with a warm smile.  
  
"Yes Chiriko?"  
  
"It's possible that something possessed Tasuki to swim."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Yeah! Who'd wanna save this ugly wretch from drowning?" Rei smacked Tasuki upside the head.  
  
"Heh, Tasuki's getting beat up by a girl!" Tamahome laughed. Tasuki suddenly jumped onto Tamahome and the both of them started wrestling. Chiriko tried his best to continue his explanation.  
  
"Anyways, *sweatdrop* I heard the first time someone used really strong magic around here, the priestess-"  
  
"That's ME!" Miaka said through a bowl of rice.  
  
"-The priestess got amazed at the sight. So I've pieced together that maybe in your world, though I MIGHT be wrong, magic is very rare."  
  
"Who told ya that?" Miaka blinked. Chiriko pointed to Nuriko, who waved nervously. Miaka shrugged and went back to eating nearly everything in sight. Rei sighed, turned to Chiriko and smiled.  
  
"You're quite smart for a boy your age." Chiriko blushed. Hotohori nodded.  
  
"Yes he is. He even took the K'o-Ju exam." Rei blinked.  
  
"The WHAT?" Tamahome and Tasuki suddenly stopped fighting, with Tamahome on top, holding Tasuki down with his hands.  
  
"In China, one can only enter the bureaucracy through a very difficult exam. And that's the K'o-Ju." Tamahome said as-a-matter-of-factly. Tasuki sneered.  
  
"Stop trying to act like yer the smartest."  
  
"Stop being a pain in the-" Nuriko rolled his eyes.  
  
"You two! Just stop and finish eating before there's nothing left!" Nuriko looked at the table, while Tamahome and Tasuki suddenly jumped back to their seats. Just then, everyone realized, that while they had been talking.. The terrible twosome had been making their way through the food. Almost every plate was bare. Miaka and Usagi seemed to be talking.. No, arguing. Again. About.. Food.  
  
"I WANT THE LAST EGG ROLL!"  
  
"NO I DO!"  
  
"YOU GOT THE DUMPLING!"  
  
"WELL YOU GOT THE SQUID!"  
  
"IT'S MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!" For a long period of time, Miaka and Usagi played chopstick war, each trying to best the other, while everyone else watched with a sweatdrop. After a while though, Nuriko finally got tired of their bickering, took the egg roll, and split it in half.  
  
"Hey! We haven't properly introduced ourselves, no da. I'm ChiChiri!" ChiChiri waved and smiled.  
  
"I'm Tamahome."  
  
"The greedy bastard who can't get enough of-" Tasuki was cut off as Tamahome jumped on Tasuki again and the two continued fighting until Nuriko pulled one off the other and threw them to opposite ends of the table.  
  
"I'm sure the peacemaker today huh? Anyways, let's continue with the formalities!" Hotohori nodded.  
  
"I'm Hotohori." Rei blinked.  
  
"The emperor." Nuriko added.  
  
"You're the emperor?!" Hotohori nodded with a laugh.  
  
"Ya don't think any regular guy had such a good place do ya? Oh, by the way, I'm Nuriko." Rei blinked again.  
  
"You said guy." Nuriko shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, the EMPEROR'S a GUY!"  
  
"But but.."  
  
"But what?" Hotohori smiled. Rei turned to him in puzzlement.  
  
"BUT YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL!" Nuriko and ChiChiri fell over.  
  
"That I am." Tasuki nudged Rei.  
  
"Nuriko's a guy too."  
  
"YOU ARE?!" Rei squealed. Nuriko whammed Tasuki from behind with probably the biggest mallet in the history of Anime.  
  
"Why couldn't ya just have left things alone?!"  
  
"Woman-wannabe." Tasuki teased.  
  
"At least I don't look like I sharpen my teeth on a rock for cryin' out loud."  
  
"What?" For the first time, Rei noticed Tasuki had fangs. Rei started poking at his fangs.  
  
"What are you, a werewolf or something?" Tasuki scooted away.  
  
"Nunya damn business." Rei crossed her arms.  
  
"Fine! Be that way!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!" Each of them had their backs turned to each other, each promising themselves that they would not speak to the others for the rest of the night. Tasuki growled.  
  
"Girls! Feh! Who needs them?" And he finished the last of his meal, stood up, and walked away.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Minako and Mamoru ran over to Makato's side, sliding her off the small table where she had fallen over. Minako looked at her. Haruka walked closer, and took her pulse. Nothing.  
  
"Something's not adding up here! We've all been standing here for a long time, and none of us got transported to some other world until someone fell over soup!" Minako got up and scratched her head.  
  
"Is it possible every time someone gets in a minor accident that maybe you get the soul sucked out of ya and sent somewhere else?" Ami still typed away on her computer. Mamoru tilted his head.  
  
"I doubt it."  
  
"What is possible is that something might be here in the room with us at the every moment, watching our every move. If I could only detect it.." Ami muttered silently to herself while everyone watched. Hotaru blinked.  
  
"I don't think that you're right Minako."  
  
"But we don't have anything else to go on. Usagi got sick. Rei could've fallen on the ground, and Makato fell backwards. Lemme try something.." Minako thought for a minute, and suddenly ran into the wall.  
  
"Minako!" Michiru ran over. Mamoru bent down.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Am I still here?" Minako replied with stars floating around her head. Michiru laughed slightly.  
  
"Yes, you are still here at the temple."  
  
"Aw phooey," Minako said in a child-like voice, and her head fell limp. Michiru stood up. Mamoru took her pulse. It was still there.  
  
"You think she got sent to the other world?"  
  
"I doubt her soul will be going anywhere, since she did that on purpose. Minako should've thought things over before she went and bumped into the wall like that. Plus, from the look on Mamoru's face, I see her pulse is still going." Setsuna replied.  
  
"We still haven't figured anything OUT!" Haruka said impatiently.  
  
"For all we know, the others could be in danger, or worse, they could even be dead!" A look of horror spread over Michiru's face.  
  
"Oh my! I didn't think of that before!" Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Don't worry yourselves, Usagi and the others are fine. They know perfectly well how to take care of themselves."  
  
"Aha!" Ami said suddenly.  
  
"What?" Haruka ran over, Hotaru following, peeking over Ami's shoulder. Mamoru walked behind all of them, the tallest out of the four.  
  
"What didja find?"  
  
"I haven't found anything yet, but I just realized, with my computer's help, that every time someone is snatched away from our world, there has always been a source of water." Haruka nearly jumped.  
  
"Of course! The soup for Makato.." She walked over to Rei, and picked up her hand, which was wet with the soup  
  
"..And Rei, but Usagi.."  
  
"The washcloth on her head. " Mamoru added.  
  
"Yes." Ami nodded. Haruka ran forward.  
  
"You and Michiru are the one most in tone with water. Have any of you felt something, strange?" Everyone went silent, and Ami only shook her head. Then Michiru walked forward.  
  
"I.. I didn't want to worry you." Michiru put a hand on Haruka's arm.  
  
"The only thing that could worry me was that if anyone I knew and loved was in trouble." Haruka held Michiru's hand.  
  
"I need to know.." Michiru lowered her head and took her hand away.  
  
"From the minute we walked into this room, I felt a presence I had not felt before. I thought maybe it was just Rei's house, maybe she had cast a spirit to protect her room. Then I wondered, why was it only her room? I couldn't make out anything about the presence at first, but as time passed.." Michiru's voice trailed off.  
  
"..You could tell it wasn't on our side." Haruka continued. All of a sudden, a cold wind brushed against Ami's back, shocking her completely from head to toe. Setsuna turned to Ami, just in time the see the look on her face.  
  
"Ami? Are you alright? Ami? AMI!" The senshi of Mercury breathed in short breaths, her voice almost gone, and her body frozen. Sparks flew out of her laptop, more and more, until the whole laptop completely exploded. Ami reached for it, but something, something unseen, held her back.  
  
"I, I.. Can.. Just.. Barely.. B-b-breathe.." Ami's voice grew softer and huskier, and she pulled at the air, as if trying to grab onto an invisible handle. She finally collapsed to the ground. Haruka shook her by the shoulders. The remainders of the laptop flew against the wall, with no hope of ever being able to be repaired.  
  
"Ami! I want you to listen to me! Stay here! Hang on for now! Hang ON!" The color in Ami's face abruptly changed from her usual pale color to a ghastly light purple. Hotaru ran forward.  
  
"Please Ami! Stay here with Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama and Setsuna-mama and Mamoru and me!" She looked over to Minako.  
  
"Even Minako-chan will be worried if you aren't here when she wakes!" Setsuna put a hand on Haruka's shoulder.  
  
"Let her go Haruka, there is nothing we can do if we do not know what is causing this." Michiru unveiled a mirror from behind. The deep aqua mirror.  
  
"Show me the truth!" She reflected the mirror against every side of the wall, seeing nothing until she came to the corner of the room. Something azure glowing, tiny, almost naked to the human eye. But it was visible. A loud shriek filled the room, and Ami suddenly dropped to the floor in Haruka's arms, awake, but almost dead.  
  
  
  
--- 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, only Naoko Takeuchi and Yu Watase do. Everything else is from my lil' poor head. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: LONG TIME NO.. Write! Damn, homework's really been a pain in the ass! Well, even though I gotz a shitload of homework, I'm gonna do sumthin productive! I'm addin' another chapter! *hides behind her chair* Please don't hurt me!!!!!!  
  
P.S. "**" means it's in a dream  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Rei lay on the bed, staring up at the rich, well-designed canopy above her. She couldn't sleep. Crickets chirped. She turned her head. Something was clawing inside her, something aching for more. Something wanted to get out.  
  
Rei quietly slid open the guestroom's door and shuffled out. The stars were beautiful. Tokyo was never this bright at night, she thought. She winced. Tokyo. Her home. Rei walked down the steps and into the courtyard. Tokyo.  
  
Would they ever get back? Would she ever see her grandfather again? Would she? Rei hugged herself as she looked up. The twinkling of the stars comforted her, although nothing else in the night did.  
  
"Rei?" The raven-haired girl turned to see Chiriko, rubbing his eyes and smiling at her.  
  
"Oh! Hi Chiriko! What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Nothing," he yawned. "I just thought I had heard something out here."  
  
"It was just me."  
  
"Anything wrong Rei?" Rei shook her head, smiling.  
  
"No, nothing. I was just thinking about- I was just thinking." She looked up at the moon.  
  
"Do you miss it?" Rei blinked.  
  
"Miss what?"  
  
"Your home, where you came from. Do you miss it?" Rei sighed and looked away.  
  
"Of course I do. I miss it a lot. Every day, I can't help but think about what's going on back in Tokyo, and how my friends and family are, wishing that I was back there again to be with them."  
  
"You don't like us?" Chiriko asked, a hurt look on his face.  
  
"Of course I do!" Rei jumped up.  
  
"Then why do you want to go home so badly?"  
  
"I don't! I do! I don't! It's just-" Rei turned away.  
  
"I don't know!" Chiriko shuffled over, and he gave Rei a hug. Rei, taken by surprise, stood straight.  
  
"Rei," He looked up at her. "Sorry if I was being nosy, but I really like you Rei. You're so nice and pretty…. I'm getting a little tired, so I'm sort of out of it, but there's one thing I know for sure, even if I am sleepy. You're welcome here Rei, everyone, and I mean that, thinks you're absolutely wonderful. Don't be so pushy! You can act so much like Tasuki sometimes." Rei back away.  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"That's what Tasuki would say!" Chiriko giggled while Rei rolled her eyes. Chiriko stretched his arms and yawned again.  
  
"I'm sorry Rei, but I'm really tired-"  
  
"Go on asleep Chiriko. You need it. You're a cute little kid, ya need all the sleep you can get since you're still young and growing!" Rei saw Chiriko turn away instantly at her last comment.  
  
"Yes. I know. Good night Rei." He walked up the steps.  
  
"Night Chiriko!" Rei waved and looked up at the sky again, her back against a pillar. She slowly lowered to the ground, her eyelids getting heavy. Soon enough, the power of dreams took her over, and she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
**Ami woke up on a block of ice. In a cave. A dark cave. Icicles hung from the ceiling, the rocks around her were as clear as glass. Ami shivered as she jumped down from the block. She suddenly noticed her outfit had changed. She was now wearing a sky blue dress, thick and velvety, reaching to her ankles. Her cuff and neckline were both lined carefully with white fur. Ami blinked. Where was she?  
  
"Yooou are iin my dooomain." A heavy voice hissed behind her. Ami jumped and quickly spun around. There was no one. Nothing at all.  
  
"W-Who are you?"  
  
"Whooo am IIIIIIIIII? Whoooo am IIIIIIIIIIII?" The voice then made a harsh sound, a harsh dark sound that seemed vaguely like.. laughter.  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"I aaaaaam the saaaaaavior of daaaaaaaaaaaaaaarknessssss.. The deeeeeeevvvil of iiiiiiiice.. The leeeeeeader of froooooozen Hell.. I am.. I aaaaaaaaaam.." The voice trailed off.  
  
"Am who?! Am who?! Tell me now! TELL ME!" Ami screamed. The ground started to tremble. Ami fell to her feet. The icicles started falling. Falling. Jabbing at her skin, drawing blood quicker than-**  
  
"Ami! Ami! Wake up!" Ami woke up to see Haruka, shaking her violently by the shoulders, Minako, Hotaru, Setsuna and Mamoru hovering over her; the remaining scouts in their uniforms. Ami's head drooped, not feeling like she had a care in the world. She felt so very weak....  
  
"Ami! Are you alright?" Hotaru asked meekly. Minako hugged her.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Hotaru looked down at her hands, something troubling her. No one spoke. Haruka's eyes surveyed the room. Ami turned around. All their bodies, Rei's, Usagi's, and Makato's.... They were all gone. But where was Michiru? Setsuna had her eyes closed, as if she was concentrating. Minako swallowed.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
"The other senshi?" Mamoru nodded. Ami looked around. She suddenly realized, where, where was Michiru? Mamoru stood up, and he suddenly banged his fist against the wall.  
  
"I couldn't stop him! I tried and I tried so hard to get Usagi and the others back! I tried and.. And.. I failed.." Mamoru leaned against the wall, his bangs covering his eyes. Ami saw a tear roll down his cheek. Hotaru walked over to Mamoru, tugging at his sleeve. Mamoru looked down.  
  
"What?" Hotaru gave him a hug.  
  
"Don't be sad. Please. I'm sure Usagi-chan and the others are perfectly safe. But.." Hotaru blinked back tears, trying to believe her own words.  
  
"..But.. Michiru-mama.. I don't know what will happen to her!" Hotaru broke down crying, her hands covering her face. Mamoru smiled slightly, and walked over, bending down to her size.  
  
"Don't you worry little Hotaru, we'll get them back. Safe." Hotaru sniffed.  
  
"R-really?" Haruka walked forward and gave her a hug.  
  
"Yes Hotaru. Really."  
  
"But how Haruka-papa? How?" Hotaru turned away.  
  
"I don't know. But we'll find a way. We always do." Minako nodded.  
  
"You bet! They'll be back before ya know it!" And she smiled brightly. Hotaru rubbed her eyes, and looked at Setsuna.  
  
"Whatcha doin' Setsuna-mama? Do you know where they are?" Setsuna did not saying anything for a while, her eyes closed. Silence enveloped them. Suddenly, Setsuna nodded, and her eyes flashed open. Everyone stayed quiet, eager to hear her words.  
  
"I.... I know."  
  
"Know what Setsuna-mama?" Setsuna looked up at them.  
  
"I know where they are."  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Rei awoke at the crack of dawn, finding herself outside. She rubbed her back. No wonder she didn't feel comfortable out here. She had slept against a.. a pillar. Rei looked up as the sun rose over the horizon, spilling light all over the green land. It looked so rich here, so vibrant and bright.  
  
"Whatcha doin' up so early, no da?" Rei jumped as she turned to see ChiChiri stretching, his staff in his hand.  
  
"Nothing. It's just-well.." Rei blushed. ChiChiri laughed.  
  
"So ya fell asleep out here, no da?" Rei nodded sheepishly.  
  
"Silly me! ^^()" ChiChiri grinned.  
  
"I've done that before, no da. Falling asleep with the moon hovering above you.. Very soothing, no da."  
  
"Yeah, it was pretty nice. But now.." Rei pouted. "My back hurts. A lot. I don't think sleeping against a pillar was a good idea." ChiChiri walked over.  
  
"Where does it hurt, cuz' if I knew, I could help fix it! I'm not as stupid as I look, no da." Rei pointed to the middle of her back, about five inches away from her neck. She rotated her shoulders.  
  
"Feels like something stabbing into me. It hurts!" ChiChiri moved around her, studying her carefully, moving so fast, it looked like he went chibi!  
  
"x_x Uhm, do you know what to do?" ChiChiri stopped and stood up, brushing himself off, looking very professional.  
  
"Do you?!"  
  
"Do I what, no da?"  
  
"Know what to do!!!" ChiChiri twirled his staff, Rei expecting an yes.  
  
"Nope, no idea whatsoever. Sorry, no da." Rei fell over. She turned to go to her room as Mitsukake walked towards them, his cat perched on his shoulder.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
"Morning!"  
  
"Mreow!"  
  
"Good morning, no da. Hey!" ChiChiri nudged Mitsukake.  
  
"Raven over here got some back problems. Ya think you could help her, no da?" Rei blushed at the nickname, Raven. No one had ever called her that. Mitsukake walked over.  
  
"I'll see what I can do. Where does it hurt?" Rei pointed to the same spot. Mitsukake stood there for a minute.  
  
"Here?" He poked her. Unfortunately, in the right place.  
  
"OWWW!" Rei instantly smacked Mitsukake upside the head, fuming. ChiChiri backed away.  
  
"That's a yes alright, no da!" Mitsukake stood up, wobbling from side to side. He pulled ChiChiri off to the side, whispering to him. Rei tilted her head, trying to catch a word or two, but every time she got close, she got whacked in the head by ChiChiri's painfully strong staff. She did, however, catch 'staff,' 'her,' and 'help.' Rei saw ChiChiri laugh and mutter, 'Tasuki should've gotten this job, no da!' Rei got scared. She turned to run away, when Mitsukake grabbed her by the collar.  
  
"I've figured out the problem." Rei didn't pay attention, still trying to get away.  
  
"Re-Really now?" Rei struggled to get out of his grasp.  
  
"Yeah. Really." What happened next, Rei hadn't been so sure at first. She felt something hard hit the exact spot that had been aching in her back. Rei flew up into the sky, barely visible as a star in the sky.  
  
"Ouch." Mitsukake winced, as ChiChiri came out from behind a pillar, sticking his staff triumphantly into the air.  
  
"I'M SO COOL! NO DA-ARMPH!" He was cut short as Rei fell smack dab on top of him, back first. Rei started screaming and yelling, her hair tousled, her clothes messed up, her eyes fuming.  
  
"I'M STANDING HERE MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS AND THEN YOU COME ALONG AND TRY TO 'FIX' MY BACK! WELL, I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO 'FIX' ALL BY YOUR OWN-" She suddenly wiggled her back, rotating her shoulders, jumping around, happily bouncing off the walls-err, pillars.  
  
"YAY! I'm cured!" Rei hugged - what was left of - ChiChiri and Mitsukake. ChiChiri, flattened into the ground, could only manage a weak 'Mmph!' as he tried to push himself up. ChiChiri wobbled from side to side, his eyes dazed.  
  
"Mommy, I hungry no da. I want some tuna, no da." Mitsukake laughed.  
  
"Thanks a bunch!" Rei smiled. Mitsukake smiled and went off with his cat, on his way for his morning walk.  
  
ChiChiri had just managed to stand up, holding his staff, when a suddenly exhilaration swirled around him. Rei noticed it too. She looked around.  
  
"You feel that?" Rei backed herself up against ChiChiri's own, trying to detect the aura.  
  
"Yeah, I feel that, no da." Rei studied the essence. It was familiar…. Yet, not evil. It seemed, friendly and sweet…. Seemed was the key word. Could it be that another scout had came to join them? Or could it be that the enemy had finally decided to show itself?  
  
Rei and ChiChiri didn't have time to think, for they blacked out right after Rei's last thought.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"Are they alive?"  
  
"Can't tell."  
  
"Aw shuddyap, of course they are! They're just unconscious!"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"She looks ok."  
  
"That's whatcha said 'bout-"  
  
"TASUKI!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll shuddyap 'bout it. Hmph."  
  
"Hey! Look! I think she's waking up!"  
  
"What 'bout Rei and ChiChiri?"  
  
"We'll see." Makato slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing terribly. She blinked and tried to arch herself up on an arm, yet found herself tired and weak. She then tried to stand up, when a tall, dark and handsome man knelt down to her level with a friendly smile on her face.  
  
"Don't rush yourself now, you were injured pretty badly in that fall." Makato blinked.  
  
"Fall? What fall?"  
  
"You like, fell down from the sky!" Makato found a cheerful brunette peering at her with the largest eyes.  
  
"AH!" Makato back away from Miaka.  
  
"What?" Miaka tilted her head.  
  
"Who are…. Who are you people?" Tasuki smacked his forehead/  
  
"Not another one!"  
  
"Not another what?!" Makato asked defiantly. She turned to see Rei, unconscious, laying next to a strange, blue haired man, who, oddly, looked happy.  
  
"Rei? What did ya'll do to Rei??" Makato shook Rei by the shoulders. Tasuki scoffed.  
  
"Yer the one that came flying outta the sky!"  
  
"What?!??!?!?!?!?" 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, only Naoko Takeuchi and Yu Watase do. Everything else is from my lil' poor head. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Never EVER stay away from the keyboard too long when yer onto sumthin! I WUZ ONTO SUMTHIN! And now.. I'm not sure if dis wuz my great idea.. Cuz it seems purdy shitty... Now that I look back, I realized Ami's dream sounded purdy cheezy.. I might edit it later! ^^' BTW, I hate Usagi and think she's a spoiled lil' brat. BUT, I gotta keep her in charry unless I wanna be a crappy writer. *ahem* 'Nuff said. Also, I gonna refer to Nuriko's real gender.. Cuz I feel weird when I go "he" then "she.." b-b- but giggling just dun fit a guy ya know?  
  
P.S. Sorrie for lack of updates. -_-  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Everyone looked up. Ami's thoughts froze in place. Minako jumped. Mamoru's head turned as he heard Setsuna's voice. Hotaru tilted her head and blinked. Haruka stepped forward.  
  
"You know where they are?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, where are they?"  
  
"They are in an alternate universe."  
  
"Alternate.. Universe?" Ami's head whirled with possibilities when the memories of her dream came to mind. The savior of darkness. The devil of ice. The leader of frozen Hell. Could it be that the other scouts were in some sort of hideous trouble, now being slowly and painfully tortured till their death? Setsuna saw Ami's sudden look of terror, and smiled gently.  
  
"Don't worry Ami, they are in good hands. They are currently in the care of the Priestess of Suzaku and her Seven Celestial Warriors."  
  
"Who?" Their faces went blank as Setsuna stood up from her stool, a slight smile grew on her face.  
  
"Follow me. I know a place where we can get to the bottom of this: Where it all began, in the first place." Setsuna then waved her hands, and a flash enveloped the room.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"YOU BASTARDS FROM THE OTHER WORLD NEED TO STOP BARGIN' IN HERE LIKE YER SOME BUNCH OF-" Tasuki suddenly flattened as he felt a heavy staff being brought down on top of him.  
  
"Tasuki's just moody, don't mind him, no da. ^.^()" ChiChiri smiled happily. "He's always like that!" Tamahome laughed. Tasuki held his tessen up viciously. "Always like WHAT?" Tamahome looked at Tasuki's weapon before answering cautiously.  
  
"Always.. Friendly." Tasuki snorted. Nuriko rolled his eyes.  
  
"What's your name?" Makato blinked.  
  
"M..Makato." She looked over at Rei. Makato found Chiriko staring at her Walkman. Right before she had been teleported, she had it attached to her jeans and the headphones also hanging at her side, about to start listening to her new tape by the popular American punk rock band, Blink 182.  
  
"What's that?" Chiriko poked at it. Consequently, he had poked the 'on' button and music started to play in the headphones. He jumped back.  
  
"Magic!" Chiriko exclaimed.  
  
"Sorcery!" Mitsukake goggled.  
  
"ELECTRICTY!" Miaka screeched happily.  
  
"Mreow!" Mitsukake's cat scratched at the Walkman. Makato laughed.  
  
"Yeah, it's a walkman."  
  
"Walk..man?"  
  
"So it's a walking man? It doesn't look like a man at all, no da." ChiChiri scratched his head. Makato blinked.  
  
"Where.. Am I?" Tasuki slapped his forehead.  
  
"Fer the last time, yer in CHINA! Or, what ya'll call it, ANCIENT China." Makato fell over.  
  
"China?! What the heck am I doing in CHINA?" Tasuki snorted.  
  
"My point exactly." Makato suddenly heard a familiar giggle, and saw a blonde haired girl emerge from a room in the richly decorated palace square, half-awake.  
  
"Doo dee doo dee doo.. Is it morning already Mamo-chan?" Makato blinked again.  
  
"Usagi-chan?" Usagi clicked back to the real world.  
  
"Mam-Makato!?!?" Usagi yelled gleefully and ran to hug Makato.  
  
"Makato-chan!"  
  
"Usagi!" Makato threw her arms around her friend, still curious about where they had been. They looked over as they heard Rei, beginning to regain consciousness.  
  
"Finally, no da! Thought you were gonna sleep for another week, no da!"  
  
"Rei!!"  
  
"Makato!"  
  
"Rei!!"  
  
"Makato!"  
  
"Shoot meh! Now-o!" Nuriko whapped Tasuki on the back of his head, making him fall straight to the ground. Tamahome begin to laugh, thus starting another fight between the two. Everyone else looked on as the three Sailor Senshi busily discussed what had happened, and what was going to become of them.  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
"I know you both like to read, but now is no time for reading!" Minako remarked as they appeared in a library. Hotaru was happily looking through a book about fireflies and panthers when Setsuna lead the whole group through the library. Michiru followed behind Setsuna and Haruka, who seemed to be leading the group. Mamoru's eyes fled around the library, obviously confused.  
  
"I've never seen this library before." Setsuna smiled.  
  
"No wonder. It's on the other side of town." Haruka stopped to catch Hotaru, when she suddenly saw a picture of a cat, and realized something new.  
  
"Hey, you guys."  
  
"What?" They all turned around.  
  
"Is it just me, or is there something missing?" Ami blinked.  
  
"What could we possibly be missing?" Michiru looked at the picture, and got on immediately.  
  
"Where's Artemis and Luna?"  
  
"Why, Luna was in Usagi's jacket, and Artemis-" Ami gasped. She hadn't seen Artemis and Luna either. In fact, she didn't remember Usagi's jacket since her disappearance, or Artemis.  
  
"Setsuna-san! Where are Luna and Artemis? Without them, something could go- " Setsuna lead them down a flight of stairs, and past a drink machine, not seemingly concerned as they were about the cats.  
  
"They're with the priestess. No need to worry." She turned her head, as if to see if anyone was following them.  
  
"I'm getting curious Setsuna, who is this priestess?" Mamoru frowned slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure if I trust her." Minako scoffed.  
  
"Trust me, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Setsuna turned around, and put a finger to her mouth, a silent 'Shh.' Hotaru did the same.  
  
"Now, the whereabouts of Usagi, Rei, and Makato lie behind this door, and the slightest movement, I repeat, slightest movement, could mess up every little thing in the universe. Be extremely quiet once I open this door." Haruka stepped forward.  
  
"How about you, me, and Michiru go in? We can't have so many people just walk into one room like that, and of course, we need back-up." Setsuna nodded.  
  
"I agree that seems to be the best idea."  
  
"Yes," Michiru added. "It'd be wise to have just the right amount of people go in, rather than to many." Everyone else agreed.  
  
"Ok, it's settled then. Come on Setsuna, you lead. You seem to be the only one here that knows what's going on."  
  
"You will too soon Haruka, you will too."  
  
---  
  
"How'd you get here?" Rei asked.  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself really. Everything seems so.. distant." Makato leaned against the beam.  
  
"Distant?" Usagi tilted her head.  
  
"Distant is right," Rei nodded. "I don't have the slightest CLUE how I got here."  
  
"All I remember.." Makato rubbed her temples. "..Is that Ami and them were talkin' about water or sumthin' before I left.. But everything is.. Well, cloudy."  
  
"Perhaps we can be of some assistance." Hotohori walked through the crowd of Suzaku warriors with a proud yet friendly look on his face. Nuriko's eyes bugged out.  
  
"His majesty.." Nuriko stared at him. "So loving and caring.." He giggled. "That just makes him so hot!" He squealed happily.  
  
"There's sumthin' called obsession Nuriko-chan, no da."  
  
"Obsessed? I'm not-" Nuriko cut himself off to see Hotohori turn around and motion for the others to move closer to the three outsiders.  
  
"Now, what were ya saying?" Tasuki smirked. Nuriko glared at him.  
  
"You'd like him too if.. If you did!" Tasuki rolled his eyes.  
  
"There's not a chance in Hell I'd like his majesty," Tasuki's eyes wandered over to Hotohori. "He's great n' all, but just not my type. Besides, I already-" Tasuki cut himself off as everyone leaned in closer as Tasuki tried to finish his sentence. A sweatdrop grew on his forehead as he tried to change the subject. Nuriko's eyes gleamed with mischief.  
  
"Soooo, Redhead's got a little crush! Well then.. I'll just have to guess who it's on."  
  
"Feh, you wouldn't be able to figure it out if they were right in front of ya." Nuriko ignored him.  
  
"Is it on.." Nuriko ran over to Makato, spreading his arms in a Vanna- White style besides her.  
  
"Our dear friend Makato? Her sweet auburn hair and lovely deep brown eyes are sure to have caught your attention!" Makato blushed. Tasuki mumbled under his breathe, but shook his head.  
  
"Or is it.. Usagi?" Nuriko ran over to Usagi, who also shook her head.  
  
"Even though you're cute, I love Mamo-chan! Hehe!" Tasuki snorted.  
  
"I'd never be interested in a woman like you! Yer one of the stupidest people I know, except fer Miaka over there." Tasuki motioned to Miaka, who was secretly munching on the cook's fresh batch of rice cakes, which had been reported missing less than twenty minutes before. Everyone watched her with a sweatdrop. Miaka curled up in a ball, still eating away.  
  
"Wha?" Miaka said through a mouthful. Tasuki rolled his eyes.  
  
"See what I mean?" Nuriko tilted his head.  
  
"But didn't ya have little crush on-" Tamahome leaned in closer.  
  
"Yes?" Nuriko crumbled under Tamahome's and Tasuki's glares.  
  
"Nothing." Nuriko squeaked, and he moved over to the side, out of Tamahome and Tasuki's reach.  
  
"We also-" Hotohori chuckled as everyone looked at him. Had he been talking to Rei while they had been messing around? Nuriko, at first, narrowed his eyes, getting jealous, but then looked at Tasuki.  
  
"It's Raven ain't it?" Nuriko nudged him.  
  
"Feh. No way." Nuriko leaned over.  
  
"Aw.. C'mon! Look at her! Her long, black hair, her beautiful violet eyes.. Don't they just catch your attention?"  
  
"Nah." Nuriko ignored him.  
  
"And she's sweet, smart, funny-"  
  
"Bitchy, fiery, selfish, annoyin', yeah, anythin' I miss?" Nuriko sighed.  
  
"She's kinda like you." Tasuki yanked out his tessen.  
  
"I'M NOT BITCHY, FIERY, SELFISH, OR ANNOYIN'!" Tasuki flamed Nuriko, leaving him charred on the ground.  
  
"I see." Nuriko coughed. Seeing that they were the only ones not in the conversation, they paid closer attention to the talk.  
  
"-so probably I'm guessing that the other scouts are on their way." Hotohori nodded at Rei's statement.  
  
"That will most likely happen. And if that does, we will all welcome them with open arms." Usagi beamed.  
  
"That's so kind of you!" Nuriko winked.  
  
"His majesty's a kind man."  
  
"I'm flattered."  
  
"Hehe, seems like someone's got a crush on the emperor?" Makato grinned.  
  
"Who didn't know? No da." ChiChiri soon ate his words as he found himself in Nuriko's arms and then in the air.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN, NO DA!" Nuriko threw him on top of Tamahome, who tumbled to the ground in an instant. Nuriko grinned.  
  
"Well-" Hotohori looked up at the setting sun. "It's almost time for dinner, so I'll go get ready, and I suggest you all do the same."  
  
"Ja ne (Good-bye!) Hotohori!" Rei waved pleasantly.  
  
"See you later your majesty." Nuriko could not help but get jealous of her, no matter how much he began to like Rei as a friend, he still felt that he would soon have competition to deal with.  
  
"Ok, well I guess we should be goin' too!" Makato stood up from her leaning position.  
  
"Yeah Makato-chan, we've got some talking to do, me and Usagi wanna know what's been goin' on back home! Maybe we could communicate with the other senshi.."  
  
"Maybe, I don't know."  
  
"Well, I should be goin' too no da. Wash my hands, my face, germs spread easily, no da." ChiChiri then disappeared under his hat, leaving the scouts altogether confused.  
  
"'I'll also go, don't want to be the last one in the yard." Mitsukake said, who smiled warmly, and said good-bye to everyone before he left. Makato blushed. A smile spread across Rei's face.  
  
"Do I sense the beginning of a crush?" Makato looked at Mitsukake dreamily as he left.  
  
"Kinda.. He sorta looks like my old boyfriend." Rei slapped her forehead.  
  
---  
  
Dinner was all the more confusing.  
  
Prepared for them were several Chinese cuisine specialties, fried fish in warm a rich brown sauce, golden fried shrimp balls, roasted chicken marinated with the cook's own special seasonings, pork and vegetable egg rolls, miso soup, wonton soup, and egg drop soup, spinach with garlic sauce, shrimp egg friend rice, chicken fried noodles, oyster omelets, Tai- Nan style shrimp rolls, black pepper steaks, piles and piles of salty crabs, and other various combinations. Usagi and Miaka stared and ogled in wonder and amazement at all the food, drooling as everyone sat down and began eating.  
  
"This all looks delicious, no da!"  
  
"Yes, it does."  
  
"Mhmmmm! My stomach's been rumblin' fer a while now!"  
  
"Hey, Miaka, could you pass me a crab leg?" Rei clumsily caught a flying crab leg as Miaka paused for a split second to give the Sailor Scout a throw.  
  
"What's the special occasion?" Makato asked.  
  
"I just asked the chef to prepare something special for our guests." Hotohori smiled friendly.  
  
"YUM!" Usagi went face first into the fried rice, egg rolls and shrimp rolls in either hand. Miaka went for the chicken and omelet, stuffing egg rolls and steaks into her mouth all at once. Everyone else watched amazement.  
  
"How do they stop to breathe?" Rei giggled. Tamahome laughed.  
  
"Breathing? Who ever mentioned anything about breathing?"  
  
"They all must be holding one heck of a long breath then. If they even do breathe, that is." Makato then saw Mitsukake's cat pawing at her leg.  
  
"Owch!"  
  
"Mreow! (I'm hungry!)" The feline looked up at her with sad eyes. Makato grinned and fed her a chicken leg. Mitsukake smiled as the cat waltzed onto his knees, then his shoulders.  
  
"She's adorable."  
  
"Thank you." Oh, the strong silent type, Makato thought, smiling to herself.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rei blinked.  
  
"Nothing." Makato grinned. Rei rolled her eyes and resumed eating.  
  
"Hey Raven, throw me an egg roll." Nuriko motioned.  
  
"Only if ya go long!" Nuriko blinked. Rei grew a sweatdrop.  
  
"Ya know, football?"  
  
"Foot..ball?" Nuriko blinked. Rei fell over and tossed him an egg roll.  
  
"Hey, I've got to ask the cook for this recipe someday," Makato commented. "This is fantastic!"  
  
"You cook, no da?"  
  
"Yeah, it's a hobby." Chiriko then tried to grab a shrimp ball, but his arms being too short, failed. Rei smiled and got it for him.  
  
"Thank you Miss Rei."  
  
"You're welcome Chiriko."  
  
---  
  
"Darn it! This whole being a talking cat thing is so hard in China!"  
  
"I know! It was a lot easier with the Senshi."  
  
"Where ARE they Artemis? Why haven't we found them yet?"  
  
"I don't know, but Setsuna said this was supposed to be our fate.."  
  
"Well!" The pair of cats wandered around the marketplace, receiving several stares from some of the common villagers. One little girl had even run up and tugged on Luna's ear. Luna collapsed in an alley.  
  
"How are we ever going to find the scouts!??!?!?!"  
  
---  
  
  
  
Note: I dunno if football is popular in Japan, so fergive me if it isn't. -_-() 


	7. Intermission: Author's Note

Always There: Intermission  
  
11/20/02 - Gomen! I'm sorry to say that my C drive has been completely wiped out. All my pictures, stories, and poetry have been erased, so I'm still fretting over that. . I'm still a bit blah from the loss of all my poetry, even though they weren't too good, they were like a journal to me.. I had at least 53 poems in there, so.. Yeah. Anyways, I'm also getting busier as my semester exams near, and I'm already struggling in some of my classes. But I'm starting another chapter to this fic, and although it's been a while, it'll be up soon! (Since I've got Thanksgiving break coming up and all.) Anyways, I'd like to give a big ARIGATO to all the incredibly nice people who have actually read this horrid fic. It needs work, I know, and once again, I lost my grasp on the plot. X_X I'll find it eventually though, a little research is all I need. Well, also, just to add, since there isn't anything here to read NOW besides a crappy little author's note, why dontcha mosey over to my Card Captor Sakura fic, or my Real World Anime fic. I'd be much obliged if you did!  
  
  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Mirai No Jennyfur 


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Sailor Moon or Fushigi Yuugi, only Naoko Takeuchi and Yu Watase do. Everything else is from my lil' poor head. Please don't sue me.  
  
Author's Note: Well, it's coming along nicely, and I'm hoping I don't do something stupid in the story that could fuck my incredibly horrible plot up. ^.^() Much love! I'm also going to put last names second, because although it's proper that they do them first in Japan, I can't help but be the idiot I am. .o Sorry if that gets under your skin, because I *do* apologize. Xl This is also a slightly shorter chapter than I expected so.. Sorry. -_- I've also decided that I'm going to give the reader's some insight on what's happening in the enemy's mind! *grins*  
  
~ = Enemy territory baby! XD  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Haruka and Michiru followed Setsuna, with Haruka extremely on the edge, expecting a wild monster to attack them as soon as they closed the door behind them. While Michiru expected silence, neither of the two had expected to find a surprised blonde-headed boy sitting on the floor, flipping through a red book. Haruka growled at Setsuna abruptly in rage.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? Because I don't see the humor in any of this!" Michiru patted Haruka's arm, a way of holding her back..  
  
"Haruka.. There must be some kind of explanation for this. Please.. Calm down." Haruka sighed. Setsuna turned her gaze away. An awkward silence enveloped the room. Not to mention, the stranger was still on the ground, befuddled and confused beyond comprehension. Haruka chose to break the silence.  
  
"Setsuna.. I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions at all! It's just - I'm just - So worried about Usagi. Even with that, I should've known better." Haruka took Setsuna's hand. "I know you. And I know you would never do something like that. You get right down to business. Even if some people get in your way." Setsuna embraced her.  
  
"You could never get in my way Haruka." Michiru smiled. They all looked at each other, knowing that no matter how bad this situation was, they were going to get through it together. And that was all they needed. The boy cleared his throat.  
  
"Not to interrupt or anything.. But what are you all doing in here?" Setsuna smiled and nodded, walking forward.  
  
"This is Keisuke Yuki. Keisuke, meet Haruka Tenou and Michiru Kaiou. And I am Setsuna Meioh." Keisuke's eyes widened in confusion.  
  
"What? But, what? How-how did you know my name?" Haruka and Michiru nodded a simple 'hello.' Setsuna continued.  
  
"Keisuke here is the older brother of our priestess that is currently with Usagi and the others at the moment." Haruka and Michiru gasped.  
  
"What?!"  
  
---  
  
Makato, Rei, and Usagi sat on the edge of a small red bridge that overlooked a river, leaning against each other as they watched moon and the stars twinkle in the lovely night sky. Makato sighed happily.  
  
"That certainly was a delicious dinner." They all nodded in agreement.  
  
"But what do you suppose sent us here?" Rei asked suspiciously. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself, but she couldn't help but wonder if another evil creature was after them once again.  
  
"I don't know, but how do you think the rest of the scouts are doing at solving this mystery?" Makato wondered. Rei only shrugged.  
  
"If I were them, I'd be just as clueless as I am now."  
  
"How can you even be sure though, that it's evil that's after us? Maybe someone's finally looking down on us and giving us a taste of happiness."  
  
"Makato-chan, that's a great thought. But I doubt it's true. The way it's happening.. It's too.. Too.. Abstract." Rei shook her head. "Hey Usagi, what do you think of this?"  
  
They turned to only find a snoring meatball head, drooling all over the wood as she slept noisily. "-_-() You think she was paying attention to us, Rei?"  
  
"I doubt it. -_-() C'mon, let's bring her in." And they dragged Usagi back to the palace, arm in arm, not knowing what was to become of them next.  
  
And not knowing that someone was watching them at that very moment.  
  
---  
  
~ "How is our plan going?"  
  
"Perfect. You shall soon have your scouts, and she shall have her desire." A low chuckle grew in his throat.  
  
"And what else do I gain, besides the death of the scouts? Remind me again my love, I forgot." A smile grew on a pair of crimson pink lips.  
  
"You gain my devotion and the win that was taken away from you months ago." The tall figure bowed, its cape reaching the floor. The lips curled into a scowl.  
  
"Yes! The win! They thought it was over! But it never was! Never!" ~  
  
---  
  
Hotohori watched the three scouts helping each other to their rooms, and smiled. They were so innocent, so pure, so warm. He enjoyed their company, but what was their purpose? Were there to be other priestesses he didn't know about? He sat down on his throne, his head in his hands. Where was the mind of the great emperor that everyone admired? Where were his ideas? His wisdom?  
  
He sighed.  
  
It was getting late, and he should be getting to bed. And right when he stood up, a light knock came at the door. Hotohori blinked, and said nothing at first.  
  
"..May I come in, your majesty?" Ah. It was the reassuring voice of ChiChiri. Hotohori sat down.  
  
"Yes, of course you can." ChiChiri slowly pushed the door aside. He held his mask in his hands, and closed the door softly beside him.  
  
"Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Speak for yourself, no da. Your majesty seems a bit distressed.." Hotohori waved his hand idly.  
  
"No, no. I'm quite fine, but thank you for your concern. Now, did you have a question?" ChiChiri stepped forward.  
  
"I wanted to inform you that today, after dinner, I saw the girls outside by the bridge." Hotohori nodded.  
  
"As so did I. And your concern is.." ChiChiri cleared his throat.  
  
"After they left, I couldn't help but feel a dark presence surrounding them, watching them. So I scanned the area to see if there was anything usual, and no da, a pair of blue eyes shimmered in the moonlight." The emperor narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Could it be.. Nakago?"  
  
"My sentiments exactly, your majesty. But I'm not sure. However, I am worried about the girls' safety, no da."  
  
"If it is any one of the Seiryu warriors, then they dare not attack on our grounds, not alone. I think you have nothing to worry about, but I don't think anyone would mind keeping an extra eye on our new guests." Hotohori smiled. ChiChiri nodded, and put on his mask.  
  
"Understood, your majesty." ChiChiri grinned.  
  
"Now if you please, no da, I'm getting a bit tired.. So if your majesty doesn't mind, no da, I'd like to head off." Hotohori nodded.  
  
"Of course. Good-night, ChiChiri."  
  
"^.^ Good-night, your majesty." And ChiChiri pulled his hat down, vanishing, leaving the emperor alone to the night and his thoughts.  
  
---  
  
Artemis and Luna came back to that same dark alley, their backs against the wall, clearly tired and out of energy. They'd be searching hours and hours for the scouts in circles and squares and lefts and rights, but villagers kept on pushing them and stepping on their tails and whatnot, they were growing quite too tired to go on for the night. Luna breathed heavily against a stone wall.  
  
"Artemis.. Do you mind if we.. Took a rest? I'm so.. Tired.. I can't feel my paws.. Or my tail in that fact." Artemis nodded in agreement.  
  
"If I took another step, I'd faint for sure." Luna sighed deeply, and looked at the sky.  
  
"Hopefully though.. The scouts are.. Safe.. Wherever they are." Artemis purred.  
  
"They are. I know for sure."  
  
"How?" Luna blinked.  
  
"Because I have faith. And that's all you need to do. Believe in the scouts." Luna grinned.  
  
"For once Artemis, you seem quite intelligent." Artemis laughed.  
  
"What an honor it is, indeed!" 


End file.
